Love Potion
by Crazy Green Earphones
Summary: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo has a crush, turned obsession, with his roommate, Lovino Vargas. Meanwhile, Lovino Vargas is having a "secret" relationship with Arthur Kirkland, the student council president. Arthur Kirkland is happy as where he is right now. But Antonio will stop at nothing to have Lovino. AU. Gakuen-verse


**Title: **Love Potion

**Rating: **Teens for a not-so-kid-safe story.

**A/N: **This fanfiction is dedicated to **lunynha-san**. Hope you like it! Sorry for the overdue long posting of this.

**Summary:** Antonio Fernandez Carriedo has a crush, turned obsession, with his roommate, Lovino Vargas. Meanwhile, Lovino Vargas is having a "secret" relationship with Arthur Kirkland, the student council president. Arthur Kirkland is happy as where he is right now. But Antonio will stop at nothing to have Lovino_._ AU. Gakuen-verse

**Warnings: ** OC!Philippines and some mystical parts ;)

**START**

The curtains were pulled open when Antonio woke up and decided that the sun's rays should enter _their_ room. The Spaniard giggled at the thought that the room was being shared by him and his crush Lovino Vargas.

Antonio was overjoyed that he was going to be roommates with such a cute man, especially when he was sleeping. The Spaniard loves those cheeks that would turn red when the Italian was provoked or on rare times, happy. Antonio believes that Lovino was just having a hard time expressing himself.

Either way, the Spaniard enjoys knowing the small things about his roommate.

The other tenant of the room stirred and threw a string of curses.

There was also another thing that Antonio discovered with his roommate.

_Lovino Vargas was definitely not a morning person._

During his first week with the Italian, he was aghast at how violent his roommate was when Antonio decided to wake him up, saying that they should eat breakfast together.

The Spaniard decided to not wake up _his_ little tomato. Antonio chuckled.

0-0-0

A cellphone kept on buzzing and with an angry expression, Lovino Vargas sat up on his bed; only to find out that it was his cellphone vibrating. Groggily, the Italian looked at the screen and he was shock that there were nineteen missed calls and more than thirty messages.

_Git, you are late!_

_Hey where are you?_

_Are you sick?_

The messages went on and Lovino sighed. All of the missed calls and messages were from his boyfriend Arthur Kirkland. Their relationship was not out in the open; for one, Arthur was the Student Council President and he already had enough attention; second, Lovino didn't want to be in the limelight, since his younger brother was part of the Newspaper Club.

A sigh escaped Lovino's lips and he decided to ditch the morning class, he was beyond late since it was already nine o'clock in the morning and classes started two hours ago. The Italian scanned the bedroom he (unfortunately) shared with, he was the only occupant.

The other half of the room was in wonderful order while his half, was so-so; it was on overly messy but it was not exactly neat.

Lovivon _Romano_ Vargas could care less and he got his toiletries and took a bath. After bathing, he headed to the cafeteria to have brunch.

Some time after, the hazel-eyed brunet headed to the student council room and he lounged there, waiting for his boyfriend.

0-0-0

By seven o'clock, Arthur Kirkland was restless since his _boyfriend _(he would never admit it in the open because of certain reasons), Lovino Vargas, has not arrived at his classroom. As the Student Council President, he was responsible for the well-being of the students.

Lovino was _usually _late but never absent. His emotions overrode him and endlessly sent messages and called the Italian's number several times but none of the messages were replied as well as the calls.

His usually calm face was starting to show his inner turmoil; Arthur decided that by lunch time, he would give Lovino a severe scolding.

With a sigh, Arthur proceeded to his classroom and took the care next to an _obnoxious_ French.

"_Mon Dieu!_" Francis Bonnefoy exclaimed at Arthur Kirkland, at which the English didn't care and quietly sat. "Arthur, you look very troubled."

"Shut up frog. Class is about to start." Arthur replied and as he said, the teacher entered the room.

When first period was over, Arthur had the urge to ditch class and rush over to the dormitory but he didn't. As much as he adored _Lovino Vargas_, he cannot show irresponsibility towards the student body.

Arthur Kirkland was very torn throughout the morning.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the morning classes, the Englishman's mobile phone buzzed.

_Hey Arthur, sorry for not replying earlier._

_I am at the SC office. _

_Lovino_

_By the way, did you have lunch already?_

Arthur's heart started to beat faster. In a half-walk, half-jog pace, he rushed to the SC (Student Council) office to find Lovino Vargas setting up lunch at the rectangular table used during meetings. Arthur locked the door and proceeded to where Lovino was.

"I woke up late. That's why I was unable to attend the morning classes." Lovino explained and finished setting up the table.

Arthur lowered his head and lightly punched the right shoulder of the Italian. "Idiot. Don't make me worry."

"I'm sorry." Lovino said and kissed the left cheek of his boyfriend.

Both students' face were bright red.

"Fine. Let's have lunch. It would be a shame if the food gets cold." Arthur spoke.

"Ah, yes." Lovino agreed.

The couple enjoyed their lunch in peace and occasionally talking about how each other's morning went. Arthur was the one who was talking since Lovino was just dallying during that time.

0-0-0

Meanwhile, outside the confines of the student council office, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was looking for Lovino Vargas. The Spaniard approached Feliciano Vargas, his crush's younger brother, if he had seen Lovino.

"I'm sorry Big Brother Antonio. I do not know where my Fratello is." Feliciano gave an apologetic smile.

"It's alright Feli. I'm sure I can find him." Antonio smiled and went the two parted, walking at the opposite direction from one another.

Antonio was getting more and more frustrated as the minutes pass by; no matter where he went, there was no sign of Lovino. As much as the Spaniard hated it, he had to give up at the moment.

Dejected, Antonio lowered his face while walking and accidentally bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Maria._" Emerald eyes met brown ones.

"Ah, it's fine. See you and stop calling me weird names." The other student rushed away from the Spaniard, as if chased by someone.

Antonio chuckled. During his second year, he met with _Maria, _a nickname he gave to the Filipino student who was then a first year. However, the Filipino was not all to happy but was still cordial when they met each other in the campus and elsewhere.

In the distance, Antonio distinctly heard someone looking for _Maria_.

Antonio once again lowered his face and ate lunch at the campus's garden; there were only a few students who went there during lunch break.

0-0-0

The days turned to months that had passed by and Antonio was getting more and more obsessed with his crush. No matter how many passes he made to the Italian, Lovino Vargas would end up getting angry or annoyed or both.

The Spaniard rationalized that it was his _Lovino's_ way of expressing but slowly, he was disheartened. He felt that the emotions that were expressed by Lovino Vargas are genuine.

Growing desperate, Antonio messaged _Maria_ to meet him at the rooftop of the advanced classes building after classes. A smile ghosted the face of the Spaniard when _Maria _agreed.

Antonio discreetly escaped the classroom when the bell tolled signaling the end of the afternoon classes. Once he was at the rooftop, _Maria _was waiting for him wearing a hooded jacket and casual clothes.

"Holá Marilag." Antonio greeted the other student.

"Finally you stopped with the crazy naming." The Filipino replied happily. "So why do you want to see me?"

"Well, I have a problem." Marilag did not interrupt Antonio's revelation. "I like my roommate, Lovino but he... I think he doesn't even like me at all. Not even as a friend."

Marilag kept quiet until Antonio continued. "I know that well, in your country, you have potent love potions. Do you have access to them?"

_'Ah... so this is how it is.' _Marilag thought and smiled at the troubled Spaniard. "Yes, we call it _gayuma_ back in the Philippines. I have no access to them here since this school is _miles_ away from my home country but... I can make one for you. It will take days and there has to be an exchange."

"Exchange? You mean payment?" Antonio's face brightened.

"Something like that. I'll contact you if I am almost done with the potion." The Filipino student said.

"Thank you very much Marilag Tala Dimaguiba!" Antonio clasped the hands of his classmate.

"Your welcome Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Antonio couldn't tell the expression on his classmate's face since the hood of the jacket was covering it. "Until then."

The two students separated ways. Unknown to them, someone was carefully observing their exchange.

0-0-0

Arthur Kirkland and Lovino Vargas were outside of the campus. It was a week before their anniversary and they decided to celebrate it earlier since the midterm examinations would already be next week.

It wasn't difficult for Arthur to secure a pass for the both of them. He told his boyfriend that there was no abuse of power involved and Lovino just nodded. Inwardly, the Italian was laughing at how defensive his boyfriend was.

The couple decided to go to an amusement park but it wouldn't open until six in the evening, so they decided to walk around the town.

Just like their school, the town was a hotpot of different nationalities. There were different delicacies in town as well different shops. In one particular shop, a petite girl with black curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and sun-kissed skin was looking at them.

The couple immediately recognized her.

"Miss Marilag!"

_"Signora Marilag_!"

Arthur and Lovino spoke in unison in their native tongues.

"President, Lovino!"

Apparently, Marilag was just zoning-out and was as shocked as the couple when her eyes finally focused at the men in front of her.

Since Arthur Kirkland was the Student Council President he was familiar with the student body. On the other hand, Lovino and Marilag were often classmates during home economics; Lovino and Marilag would often times use the home economics room to cook dishes together, exchanging recipes from time to time.

There was an awkward pause and Marilag walked outside the shop.

"Please don't mind me." A smile appeared on her face. "It was nice seeing you here, President, Lovino. Have a good day."

Marilag finally pieced together why Lovino Vargas would not notice Antonio Fernandez Carriedo; the Italian was in love with the student council president. She knew that she wasn't in the position to reveal it to the other students. So she kept the information to herself. Slowly she walked away from the couple.

The couple was slightly nervous that someone from school saw them but they let go their nervousness. Today would be the day that they would enjoy themselves.

From store to store, different delicacy shops and small shops, the couple walked in and out until the sun had set. When the streets were yet to be illuminated, Arthur Kirkland locked his hands to Lovino Vargas. With smiles on their faces, they went to the amusement park.

0-0-0

The students were busy the following week for their examinations. While the school was bustling, Marilag secretly went to the school's botanical garden and gathered the necessary ingredients. During the weekend, she utilized the opportunity to look up some plants that were not found in the garden; plants that naturally grew in the wild.

The Filipino sighed and realized that what she was getting herself in so much trouble. So just in case, she prepared a counteract potion.

By Wednesday, the potion was already at its completing stages. Marilag contacted Antonio that they meet behind the school's administration building. It didn't take thirty seconds for Antonio to reply in agreement, not even bothering to hide his eagerness.

0-0-0

Antonio's mind was in a daze. '_Finally, Lovino can be mine..._'

On a whim last weekend, he went to the administration to get a _gate pass_ and it was approved. With nothing much to do at the moment, the Spaniard strolled around the nearby town.

There was a slightly festive atmosphere around the place. Antonio felt in-tune with the ambiance and it lifted his spirits. With a smile on his face, he walked in and out of different stores and even buying some delicacies.

When the sun had set, he was planning to return to the campus and to his delight, he spotted Lovino in the streets. However, his once-joyous inner self was shattered into pieces when Antonio saw Lovino _Romano _Vargas holding hands, intimately, with Arthur Kirkland.

Every nerve in the Spaniard's body was urging him to run over to the two of them and punch Arthur for _taking away his_ _Lovino. _Seething with ire, it took every bit of self-control to stop his plans.

His subconscious was beckoning him that if he made that irrational decision, Lovino Vargas would forever be genuinely mad at him; not even a love potion would soothe the Italian's hatred for Antonio.

To release his anger, Antonio walked over to a deserted alley and punched the brick walls with his right fist. Heaving from the pain that jolted throughout his body, Antonio's mind cleared up and he rushed back to the school.

For the following days, the Spanish was unable to concentrate and when he was messaged by Marilag, it was like a blessing from the heavens; finally Lovino would be his.

When the tests scheduled on Wednesday were over, Antonio immediately rushed over to the backside of the administration building. He was not even surprised to see Marilag already there.

On the palm of the Filipino's hand was a flask with a translucent liquid,

"Hey _Mar-_"

"Let's get this over with Carriedo." The Filipino's voice was serious and this surprised the Spanish. "To complete the potion, you have to put in a part of yourself, a few strands of hair, your saliva, a skin or whatever, into this_ gayuma_. The recipient must drink only half of this and you drink the other half. The effects would be different for each person but there are after-effects. I warned you before, there is a payment."

"If it's money, I can give it to you as soon as you want it." Antonio spoke with an air of confidence,

Marilag kept quiet and handed over the vial to Antonio. "Well, best wishes."

Despite the wish of good fortune, Marilag's voice and face was deadpan. She immediately left the place and headed back to the female dormitories.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was more than happy to have the potion in his hands. He tried to contain his happiness as he walked back to his bedroom.

0-0-0

At the other side of the campus, Arthur Kirkland was growing more and more impatient.

Despite their busy schedule, Lovino and Arthur agreed to see each other at the SC office Wednesday afternoon.

However, as the clock was ticking away the seconds, there was no sign of Lovino _Romano _Vargas.

When it was eighteen minutes after five o'clock in the afternoon, a knock was heard from the door. Without waiting for a reply, the person who was knocking at the door, walked inside the office.

"Hey Arthur. I'm sorry I took long. The trigonometry exam took longer than expected." There was an apologetic smile on the face of the Italian.

"Hmph, fine I accept the apology." Arthur could not actually be kept angry at his boyfriend.

"Happy anniversary, _caro._" Lovino smiled at Arthur and brushed their lips. "My present for you."

Arthur blinked several times at the small box in front of him,

"Open it. I swear there's no bomb there." Lovino spoke in a slightly humorous tone.

"I have a present for you too." Arthur said. He unclasped the golden necklace with a golden ring dangling in it. "Happy anniversary too."

After giving his gift to Lovino, Arthur opened the box given to him. To his surprise, a similar gift was given to him – a golden necklace with a simple golden ring. There was an engraving inside the ring.

_Ti amo. - LR_

The happiness between the couple emanated in the room and the two of them immersed in it. Unknown to them that the storm was approaching.

0-0-0

Later that evening, Lovino Vargas headed back to his room shared with an _annoying bastard_. Lovino was intoxicated with euphoria that he decided to be amicable with his roommate for the night. When he opened the room, the Italian was greeted with what he dubbed as an idiotic smile.

"How was your exam today Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Well, I think I fared well and stop it with you shortening my name!" Lovino retorted, with the lack of the usual venom.

"Oh, I received a gift from home. A delicacy drink. Would you like to try?" Antonio offered a glass filled with a fragrant smell.

"You didn't put anything weird in this, did you?" Lovino raised a brow while he received the glass.

"No, of course not! I wouldn't do anything to harm you." Antonio replied, feigning a slight hurt expression. There was a similar drink on the desk of the Spaniard that Lovino. In one setting, Antonio drained the contents of the glass.

Seeing that there was no adverse effects, Lovino did the same and drank the mysterious liquid.

_'Hm, its sweet...'_

After the seconds passed, when the Italian had fully drained the contents of the glass, he fell on the floor. Lovino's body went rigid.

"Fuck you Antonio! What the hell did you let me drink?!"

Lovino's senses were slowly desensitizing; faintly he heard the Spaniard apologizing in the background.

0-0-0

Antonio was in a panic when Lovino lost consciousness. In the mind of the Spaniard, he heard the warning of voice of Marilag.

_'Oh Lovino~'_ Antonio thought in distress and he himself had also blacked-out.

0-0-0

The following day, it was the worst day for Arthur Kirkland. Never in his life had he felt such sorrow. The entire world crashed down on his frail shoulders.

"_Hey Arthur... Let's break up. I realized that this wouldn't work out. We both know that from the beginning, right?_"

The voice that Arthur cherished the most became the voice that he dreaded the most. Arthur loved how Lovino spoke in English especially when the two of them were conversing with one another, it was as if in his voice he was bringing the sultry breezes of the Mediterraneansea.

With his entire mind and emotions in disarray, the student council president did poorly with his remaining tests. Since the _break-up_, not once had he cried no matter how much he wanted.

It was perhaps that his brain had refused to acknowledge the fact that _Lovino_ broke up with him. There was so much inner turmoil within the Briton.

His childhood neighbor, Francis Bonnefoy was confused about the sudden change within Arthur. He was worried what had happened with his headstrong _love_.

0-0-0

"Hey Lovino~" Antonio said in a sing-song voice. "Let's go on a date this Saturday. As a celebration that we have finished our examinations."

"Hm, whatever _bastard._" Lovino replied with a smirk.

For Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, everyday was like being under the influence of heroine, meth and cocaine combined; the euphoric sensation, driving the Spaniard to the brink of insanity. It felt good that it was like a crime.

Antonio discovered that when Lovino calls him _bastard, _it was his way of showing his affection. The Spaniard unknowingly chuckled and caused his companion to raise an eyebrow.

"Don't mind me, _mi amor._ I feel blessed that I have you with me." Antonio whispered.

The Spaniard and Italian were sitting on the floor, leaning on each other. They were playing with each other's fingers.

"_Te amo Lovino._" Antonio spoke huskily.

There were no changes on Lovino's facial expression. Rather, he went passive when words of love were told to him.

_'I'll wait for you until the day that you will say them to me as well.' _The Spaniard thought.

Antonio had noticed that even under the influence of the love potion, he was not able to capture the heart of Lovino.

Lovino was not wary of physical intimacy but he could never connect himself with Antonio in an emotional level. The Italian didn't find it improper but he knew that there was something wrong deep down.

0-0-0

Arthur had decided to coop himself inside the student council office the moment that the examinations have finished. Francis quietly followed his love.

"Arthur, _mon cher_, you do not plan to stay here, do you?" Francis stopped Arthur from closing the door with his foot.

"Bloody hell frog! Leave me alone!" Arthur retaliated with so much pent-up emotions.

The Frenchman observed that there were dark circles underneath the once-lively emerald eyes.

"No, I cannot. You have to talk to me if you want me to go away." Francis sweet-talked Arthur, hoping that Arthur would agree to his proposition.

"Fine! But you have to shut up!" The Briton glared and fully opened the door for Francis to enter,

_"Merci _Arthrur._" _Francis smiled.

0-0-0

Arthur was very wary to have Francis inside the office but perhaps he needed someone to listen to him : releasing his vent up feelings.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur Kirkland began telling how he initially met Lovino Vargas.

Francis was slightly confused but he kept his part of the agreement to keep quiet.

0-0-0

_A year and half ago (in Arthur Kirkland's POV)_

One afternoon, I wanted to stretch my limbs, so on a whim, I walked around the campus. Club activities went on at the fields outside as well as at the classrooms.

I still cannot understand why at that time I wanted to visit the home economics classroom but I did.

The setting sun casted shadows as it slowly disappeared in the horizon.

I noticed so many mundane things and one of them was why was the door slightly opened. Inside the room, I heard someone sing a song. I thought that it was Italian but as I listened intently, it was different. Maybe it was a dialect. I was unfamiliar.

Out of my accursed curiosity, I took a peek inside the room. Of course, I didn't have yet the authority at that time; (I was yet to be the president).

I have never seen someone who moved with such grace while cooking and then I realized that he was singing in Sicilian tune.

At that time, I knew him by name and the rumors. He was Lovino _Romano _Vargas, the older brother of Feliciano _Veneziano _Vargas. He was reputable for his _language, _especially with the men. However, it was the opposite when he talked with the ladies; he was such a gentleman that he could make any woman fall for him at the drop of a hat!

It wasn't long when he noticed that I was observing him. His face at that time was terrific! I wished that I had taken a photo.

From his hazel eyes to the minute body reactions, revealed that he was surprised and scared.

"W-What is it _eyebrow bastard_?"

His voice was shaking so much that I had tried not to laugh. I didn't mean to do anything to him.

We just happened to be there at the, maybe, _right time_.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just curious and please don't call me bastard."

I said as politely as I could but he didn't even bother listening to me.

"I can call you what I want _bastardo!_"

I shrugged at him.

At that time I had the choice to leave him alone and move along but I decided to make more contact with him.

Instead of leaving I entered the room and closed the door. I walked near him and he only eyed me suspiciously.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"N- A simple croissant." He replied with a small huff.

I nodded and took a piece from the tray on the counter. As rapidly as I touched it, I had let go.

"It's still fresh from the oven, _senior Kirkland._"

I knew he was mocking me but before I could continue, Lovino spoke up.

"Let's wait for it to cool down. I heard you make delicious tea; maybe it can go well with the croissant. Though its quite late to have tea."

I was amazed at the softness of his expression on his face. Without thinking much, I replied. "There's no such thing as _it's late to have tea_!"

For a few weeks, Lovino would make different kinds of food. When he would make sweets or snacks, I make tea and he would compliment me.

It was a weird sort of arrangement. One time, I wanted to learn how to cook a spaghetti. Lovino was more than happy to teach me but of course it was not without his constant cursing.

At every turn of the preparation of the ingredients, Lovino scolded me!

_"Bastardo! _You will cut yourself! Follow me._"_

After some more attempts, Lovino was frustratingly mad at me. It was more first time to cook something with spices and elaborate cutting. With a sigh from his lips, Lovino decided that he would chop the onion and garlic while I fry the meat.

Before I knew it, Lovino was speaking in rapid Italian, I guess that he was cursing and he shoved me brusquely at the side.

"YOU-" Lovino's face was so red! "You remain with making tea."

Lovino was using every end of his being to stop himself from exploding at me. It seems that I almost burned down the entire building since I set the fire to strong. Lovino finished cooking the spaghetti while I watched him.

It was rare that we met outside of the home economics room. On the off chance, there was one time.

We met each other in the library but he barely noticed me. He was busy with borrowing books: there were two recipe books, two mathematical books and one history book. Lovino didn't even bother looking at my direction, so I guess it didn't count as meeting each other outside that classroom.

The following six months was quite a drag, honestly. Nothing worth of note really happened.

Then I realized, that I was falling for Lovino Vargas. I was in denial for several days but...

_A year ago_

On a rainy afternoon, I waited for Lovino at the doorstep of the dormitory. I asked him if I, we. could meet up the following morning at the floral garden if it wouldn't be raining but if it would be, well, we shouldn't.

I was looking for a sign. During that week, the rain was incessant and if the rain would stop the following day, I would confess.

I prepared myself for the rejection but I needed to at least tell him of my feelings. Anyway, the next day, the rain didn't stop.

I felt compelled to go to the garden, so I did.

The rain was quite heavy so I had to wear a raincoat to avoid getting wet while bringing an umbrella. When I was at the garden, my heart was beating at an incredulous speed.

Under the rain, Lovino was fully drenched while standing; his usually well-combed hair was soggy and we was looking at the ground. He looked so lost.

"Hey bastard. You sure took your time." Lovino must've noticed me and spoke to me.

"I... I told you not to come if the rain wouldn't stop."

"Of course I heard you say it. But knowing you, I thought that maybe you really had something important to say. I know that you know that there was no chance that the rain would stop anytime this week."

"Dimwit."

"I already heard enough of that since my childhood."

Both of us laughed and I let go of the umbrella. The raincoat did a pretty damn well good of keeping me dry. Then I ran towards Lovino and stole a kiss from his lips.

"I like you. I love you."

"Damn bastard, you made me come here. You could've had had a better place to say that." There was no venom in his voice, rather he was happy and he kissed me again. "Idiot, took you damn long enough."

Under the rain, we declared our affections for one another. The next day however, Lovino was suffering from a bad flu and I had to take care of him. I was partially responsible for him being in that state.

Since then, the two of us have been in a relationship; seeing each other in our best and in our worst.

0-0-0

Francis watched as Arthur closed his mouth, ending his retelling. The Frenchman was hurt that his beloved had found someone, other than himself, to fall in love with. It was painful; like a million needles had pierced through his body, mind and soul. At the same time, he was happy that Arthur Kirkland, the usually grumpy kid had actually met someone who reciprocated his feelings.

_'Love, what a bittersweet feeling.'_

_ "_Arthur, you said that you took care of Lovino when he was sick. How was it possible? Didn't he have a roommate?_" _The French asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"A- At that time, he didn't have one yet. It was only at the beginning of this academic year that he had a roommate."

Suddenly, something lit up in the mind of the French. He was finally able to connect the dots of this whole messy affair.

"Do you feel better Arthur?" Francis asked. He didn't want to tell Arthur anything just yet. He didn't want to give his _love _false hopes.

"Hm, I guess frog. I think I should go back to the dormitory and maybe clean my room to get my mind off things."

Francis smiled as both of them walked out of the office together. Although it wasn't meant to be heard, Arthur quietly said _thank you _to the French.

Francis then searched all over the campus to look for the catalyst of this scenario: Marilag Tala Dimaguiba.

The lamp posts and other lighting systems were already switched on and Francis Bonnefoy didn't find any trace where to find the Filipino student. He was slightly slumped that he didn't even have means to communicate with the student.

There was one place left to look for: the female dormitory. Francis only hoped that everything would go for the better.

0-0-0

"Ah... even with precaution, I was still caught." Marilag quietly said. "Francis, you cannot break the cur—spell that was casted on Lovino. However, I have a counteract for the initial potion. The problem is Arthur must be the one to give it to Lovino."

Marilag was shock that Francis came looking for her and from the murmurs inside her heart, she carried with her the counteract potion she made. The Frenchman was waiting at the dormitory's lounge area and she invited him for a walk to avoid the prying eyes of her fellow dormmates.

The Filipino knew that nothing good would come from Antonio's insistence to have Lovino through a love potion.

"How do you know it was me?" Marilag said but there really was no point in denying what she did.

"I accidentally saw your exchange with Antonio and there is only one person in the campus that he calls _Maria. _I was supposed to take photos for my arts class but when I reached the rooftop, I heard the two of you, do I stopped my tracks." Francis explained.

"Ah... But why are you helping-"

"Don't get me wrong. I am not doing it for either of their own good. I am only doing this for the sake of... for Arthur's sake. He is in deep hurt because of this whole fiasco."

The Filipino student just realized that she was in the middle of a very perilous love story. _'These Western men are alike the characters in those soap opera stories.'_

"I'll tell you something Francis, as an added bonus. Love potions may be potent but if the person's heart is strong, the potion becomes useless. I have seen Lovino and it seems that the potion has not affected him much. The best of wishes for you."

"Thank you _mademoiselle._" Francis said and slowly he diverted away from the Filipino student.

Marilag ceased walking and looked at the stars in the sky. _'Lovino and Arthur are head-over-__heels with each other. Each of them have a secret admirer, willing to do anything. What lucky bastards.'_

A sigh escaped her lips and she went back to the dormitory. Marilag was bombarded with many questions why Francis Bonnefoy wanted to talk to her. She worded her response vaguely to avoid any further questioning. When she was back in the confines of her bedroom, she plopped herself on her bed.

0-0-0

"Frog, you expect me to believe that?" Arthur Kirkland raised an eyebrow.

The following day, Francis immediately called Arthur and asked to meet up at the school's conservatory since no one would be there, especially after the exams.

When Arthur had arrived at the place, Francis was already there, examining the newly planted herbs by the Biology Club. The French welcomed Arthur and suggested that they should walk around the place. At that time, Francis began retelling what he knows but he decided to keep the part that Marilag was in fact the one who brewed the concoction. The Frenchman didn't want to escalate the problem and complicate it further. Francis also obscured that it was Antonio who made Lovino drink the love potion but the French had a feeling that Arthur knows.

"What do you have to lose if you try _mon cher?_" Francis replied smoothly. "As a good friend, I went out of my way to search for the _potion mistress_ and she gave me this."

"Hmph." Arthur stopped his tracks and crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll do what you say but what should I tell Lovino to accept it, hm? Last time we talked, he made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me anymore."

Inwardly, Francis was chuckling. _'The way Arthur is talking to me right now, is like the Arthur I know. Very feisty.'_

"How about, something as a token of friendship? Well, you two started out as friends and it would be such a waste to let it go." Francis suggested.

"I guess that would work. Maybe I can think something better." The Briton huffed.

"Well then, this is the vial. Make sure that you're the one who gave it to Lovino." Francis handed over the counteract potion which glistened through the sunlight that was filtering in the conservatory.

"Yeah..." The fierceness earlier diminished. "I have nothing to loss."

"Do your best Arthur."

Both students went outside in the conservatory and Arthur quietly said a word of thanks to Francis at which the French replied with a _welcome. _They walked together in silence until Arthur parted ways with him to look for Lovino.

0-0-0

"This isn't abuse of power. I just need to look for someone." Arthur muttered over and over again as he searched through the log of the students who went outside of the campus.

The first idea that conceptualize in the mind of the student council president was to check whether Lovino Vargas went out of the campus since it was a Saturday and the Italian always had an affinity to go out of the campus with or without permission.

A sigh escaped the lips from the Briton when he found the name _Lovino Vargas_ in the log. As he read further at the log, there was a name that he hated with a passion but he could care less anyway. There were also names of some other students that didn't really pique his interest.

Arthur Kirkland still had Lovino Vargas's number and he only hoped that he wasn't blacklisted.

_Hey Lovino, I know you ended things with me already..._

_but I don't want it, our friendship to end._

_I guess I want you to reconsider._

_Well, if you do, please meet me at where we first met _

_at approximately the same time as well._

_Arthur_

It took ten minutes to type and retype the short message since Arthur's fingers were shaking and he made quite a number of errors. When he finally finished the message, he immediately pressed the _SEND _button before he would change his mind.

Arthur Kirkland, looked at the blazing sun. He wanted to look at it directly, but his eyes were hurting the moment he looked at the sky. _'T...This is the point of no return.'_

0-0-0

"Hey Lovino, oh come on let me read the message~" Antonio complained at his... his _date_, Lovino Vargas who's facial expression considerably changed when he read the recently received message.

"Get away from me bastard! This is invasion of privacy." Lovino's hazel eyes glared directly into Antonio's emerald eyes. _'Emerald, the color of Arthur's eyes but totally different from Antonio's eyes.'_

The Spaniard realized that Lovino was serious with his outburst and let the issue go for now. Maybe he could ask again later.

The roommates decided to have a _date_ at the town outside their school. Antonio was amaze at how fast Lovino was able to secure a pass for them and didn't question how his _date_ had gotten it.

"So, where do you want to go bastard?" Lovino asked getting his handkerchief and wiping the sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Hm, how about an ice cream parlor?" Antonio beamed and Lovino only nodded at the idea.

The day was about to end and Lovino immediately cut-off Antonio's plan to go to the amusement park.

"Antonio, I have to go back to the campus." Lovino spoke blandly. "I have something to take care off."

"Ah. Oh. Then, I'll go with you." Antonio smiled.

"No, you won't. I have to do this alone." Lovino said and without second thoughts, he walked away from Antonio. The Italian's knees treaded as fast as they would.

Meanwhile, Antonio who was slightly shocked at the incident, immediately ran after Lovino. As best as he could, he tried to trail after the Italian but to no avail, the throng of people made him lose sight of the leaving Lovino.

_'Leaving...' _Suddenly, a bitter aftertaste spread throughout the mouth of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. With his heart beating fast, he rushed back to the campus, not even bothering to apologize to the people that he had bumped.

0-0-0

"Oh, hey. I was about to leave." Arthur said, as he was straightening his posture when Lovino Vargas had arrived at the home economics room.

"Ah, well... You stayed didn't you?" The Italian spoke bluntly that it slightly affected Arthur but he kept his composure.

"Anyway, I happen to have made some tea earlier while waiting for you. Would you like some?" Arthur asked with a small smile, trying to hide his anticipation.

"Oh, sure." The Italian realized that was slightly parched from the long walk.

"Excuse me for a moment." The Briton walked to the counter that had the teapot and a few tea cups.

Fifteen minutes before Lovino Vargas had arrived at the home economics room, Arthur Kirkland was racking his brains for the best way to make Lovino Vargas drink the concoction. Francis' idea was in itself _fine_ but too suspicious. Then, the perfect idea had hit the Englishman – offer it as a drink to Lovino.

The plan would only work with the assumption that the Italian would be thirsty once he arrives. But Arthur was also vouching that his _lover_ had never refused his tea.

Arthur Kirkland was thankful that the plan was going smoothly. Slowly, he poured the contents of the teapot unto the teacup which filled the cup graciously.

Lovino on the other hand was receiving numerous messages and calls from Antonio. The Italian was very irritated with the over-the-top attention he is receiving from Antonio Fernandez Carriedo since for one, they were not committed to each other. With an annoyed sigh, he turned off his mobile phone.

On cue, Arthur returned carrying a small tray with two cups of tea. Arthur handed one of them to Lovino; this cup contained the counteract potion. Meanwhile, in his cup, there was nothing inside; it was only for appearances sake.

For the act, Arthur was pretending to drink. Lovino then also drank the contents of the cup and midway, while drinking, he complained why his tea was cold.

"Well," Arthur wanted to say _git_ but he held his tongue and continued. "It was made earlier, didn't I tell you? Of course it would be cold."

"Hmm..." Arthur carefully watched Lovino's movements with his half-lidded eyes, giving the impression that he was definitely drinking.

When everything in Lovino's cup was drained, the Italian's vision was going hazy, his senses leaving his body. The last thing he heard was Arthur frantically calling out his name.

0-0-0

Thirty minutes have passed since Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was searching over the school, looking for Lovino Vargas. His tanned skin was dripping in sweat and his emerald eyes were revealing his fears.

'_Payment._'

The word echoed across the Spaniard's mind. No matter how many times he had called and message the mobile number of Lovino, none were returned back to him.

By each second that passed by, he was growing more and more impatient. As he rushed to the only place left to look for, he accidentally bumped into Francis Bonnefoy, one of his boyhood friends.

"Anto-"

"I'm sorry _amigo _but not now. I am looking for someone dear to me." Antonio immediately cut out his friend but then his heart suddenly skipped a beat and he paused.

"Are you alright? Hey, Antonio, you are becoming pale?"

"Arg, ugh. Keh."

Antonio was not able to form concrete sentences and he clutched at his left part of his shirt, just above his heart.

The pain was excruciating and the Spanish was unable to stop himself from screaming and then he blacked-out into the arms of Francis.

"Hang in there Antonio!" Francis spoke to the unconscious Spaniard and quietly he prayed that nothing horrible would happen to his friend.

0-0-0

"A-Arthur... Why do I feel like I have a hangover? Did you feed me with something weird? Why the hell am I here in the H.E. room?" Lovino Vargas was recovering back his senses.

"Idiot! Do-Don't insult me!"

The Italian was lying down on the lap of his _boyfriend_ and when he regained his consciousness, the first thing he saw where the worried emerald eyes. After he had asked several questions at once, the emerald eyes were starting to cry. Slowly, the Italian reached out his hands, they brushed through the cheeks of Arthur and the Briton was slightly startled. Lovino brushed away the falling tears with his thumbs.

Arthur did not cringe at the touch, he made himself feel the all-too familiar warmth.

"Don't cry _caro. _I feel that I am missing a few days of memories and I think that I did something horrible." The Italian's voice was soft and sweet. Lovino only reserved this way of talking for Arthur Kirkland.

"No, you've done nothing wrong. I just, well, I missed you. A lot." Arthur lowered his head and Lovino's arms slowly hugged encircled the back of Arthur's head.

Their lips touched and the two lovers enjoyed the moment, sharing a kiss, strengthening their bond through their love for one another.

0-0-0

"Francis, _amigo, _I feel horrible. Worse than the time I first drank _tequila._" Antonio talked to Francis.

When Antonio's consciousness did not return at the next five minutes, Francis took the liberty to bring his friend to the infirmary.

Ten whole minutes after, Antonio was finally awake. Francis sighed in relief.

"Just rest Antonio, you have the whole weekend to recuperate." Francis assured his friend.

"Hm. Alright." Antonio's eyelids lowered and he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Francis was relieved that there was no harm that happened to his friend. The French stood from his seat and went outside the infirmary to make a call. He was thankful after the second ring, the receiver immediately picked up the call.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello-"

"_Oh, good evening. Was there something you needed?_"

"Well, nothing in particular. I just wanted to say thank you I guess for straightening the mess my friend had caused."

_"Ah, well. So everything is OK?"_

"I think so. I have not received any message from -"

_"Ah. I'll tell you something monsieur. I'm pretty sure that both of them have no recollection of the duration that they spent under the influence of the potion. This is a wild guess but I think that your friend won't be harboring feelings anymore for the person he crushed on."_

"I think that's for the better. Well then, I'm hanging-up."

_"Alright. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye."

After Francis spoke his partings, the line immediately went dead.

The dark skies where now revealing the stars that "twinkled," coloring the evening sky with different colors.

'_I think that they forgetting would be for the better._'

0-0-0

The following days that happened in the campus were _peaceful. _Arthur and Francis kept the fact to themselves that a _love potion_ really does exist.

Arthur and Lovino are happy with their relationship. The Italian then filed for a room transfer and he was now rooming with his _boyfriend_.

Meanwhile Francis was keeping tabs on Antonio, checking if he was still harboring feelings for Lovino. To the French's relief, Antonio barely even recognized the name _Lovino Vargas_; all the Spaniard knew was that he was the older brother of one of the members of the Newspaper Club. For Francis, if Arthur was happy, he was also happy. Perhaps someday, he would also meet the one he is fated for to love and be loved.

**END**

**A/N:**

Oh my gosh! This was long~

Anyway, I had fun while writing this and I hope you did.

Please tell me what you think! Don't be shy to point out mistakes you have spotted.

**OMAKE:**

"Kiku, the initial _gayuma_ was not exactly a success but it was not a failure. We now know that it is possible to create a love potion."

"Yes, Marilag-san. We just have to tweak it some more. Your country is truly interesting for having such kind of magical arts."

A short laugh escaped the lips of the Filipino student.

**FINISHED**

**P.S.:**

Marilag means beautiful

Tala means star

Dimguiba means indestructible or impenetrable

For full experience, you can watch the inspiration of this fanfiction in youtube. Just type in _Gayuma Abra_ and watch the video uploaded by aabraatv. Well, I'm not sure if there is an English translation of the lyrics, but if you can't find one, I can give you a translation.

Anyway, Resuscitated Lass out~


End file.
